Pieces of a Dream
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: De tus ingenuos sueños tan solo quedan fragmentos afilados que cuándo intentas cogerlos, te cortan la piel. Te guillotinan la alegría y te cercenan la esperanza. Y sangras. Eso es lo que siente Matsumoto Rangiku cuando Gin ya no está con ella.


¡Buenas! He aquí uno de los..(Yuna cuenta con los dedos) 15 fics Gin/Rangiku que quiero escribir.

Lo escribí en una temporada de bajón físico, delirando con la fiebre y sacando las visceras por la boca XD Espero que no se note mucho en el resultado final.

Fue publicado en Bleachsp al principio, con el título "Por ser tú"

¡¡READ AND REVIEW!

_Songfic_

_Oneshot_

_By: Yuna Aoki_

_De tus ingenuos sueños tan solo quedan fragmentos afilados que cuándo intentas cogerlos, te cortan la piel. Te guillotinan la alegría y te cercenan la esperanza. Y sangras. Eso es lo que siente Matsumoto Rangiku cuando Gin ya no está con ella. _

Spoilers del capítulo 174 del manga, 62 del anime.

**Pieces** **Of A Dream**

**(Por ser tú)**

Prácticamente cada vez que veía los destellos del cabello plateado de Hitsugaya, su corazón daba un vuelco. Creía ver su fino cabello ondeando al viento, enmarcando sus afilados rasgos.

Día a día maldecía. A su capitán, por el color de pelo con el que nació. A la gente que sonreía, aunque solo fuera para levantarle los ánimos. A cualquiera que bromeando, dijera algo que sonara meloso y burlón. Al cielo, por llorar con ella.

No se sentía bien.

Le veía en cada sonrisa ajena, le oía en cada burla, le sentía en cada noche de lluvia.

**I thought I saw you late last night  
But it was just a flash of light  
An angel passing**

Se había ido y le maldecía.

Recordaba cada minuto que había pasado con su espectral presencia, sin saber muy bien cuando le iba a dar la espalda e iba a desaparecer por horas.

Días, meses, años.

A decir verdad, nunca había estado con él realmente. ¿Cuándo la abandonaría? ¿Cuándo la dejaría de nuevo sola, sin nadie, llorando amargamente su suerte?

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

Tumbada en el sofá del despacho de la división 10, se secó los ojos con las negras mangas de su uniforme.

Todo él, desde el primer momento, le atraía. Saber que no sonreía de verdad, que todo él era una mentira. Una mentira retorcida y cruel.

Falsa, sonriente, maquinadora.

Y destaparla se había convertido en su obsesión. Vislumbrar a quien había tras las múltiples máscaras, aún con el riesgo de que lo que descubriera le pareciera aún más pavoroso y horrible de lo que se veía en la superficie.

Y toda su vida había transcurrido en esa monotonía, que sin embargo a ella no le molestaba.

Una máscara al suelo, dos nuevas cubriéndole.

Un paso adelante, dos hacia atrás.

Pero solo sabía que su risa verdadera era su objetivo. Hacerle reír de verdad, sin tapujos, sin mentiras.

Reír.

Lo había conseguido tiempo atrás, sin nada que se interpusiera.

O creía haberlo conseguido.

Podría nunca haber reído de verdad. Otra máscara que se mostraba ante ella, engañándola y confundiéndola.

Pero su instinto le decía que no era así.

**  
But I remember yesterday  
Life before you went away  
And we were laughing**

Toda la efímera esperanza que había ido cosechando se había hecho trizas. Poco a poco y sin esfuerzo se había esfumado unos meses antes, ante la perspectiva de una conspiración oculta, pero a voces.

Había sentido que su corazón se paraba cuando Hitsugaya se lo había comentado, con una expresión de regocijo y satisfacción al pronunciarlo. Él pensaba que lo podría controlar, que sabiendo de antemano que Ichimaru iba a desatar algo importante iba a poder detenerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, su capitán era un crío.

**  
We had hope and now it's broken**

Todo había sido sencillo. Había visto el alma de Gin torturándose, su máscara cada vez más pesada frente a ella, dejando entrever su verdadera cara.

Ese rostro marfileño que no se mostraba ante nadie, que estaba escondido con celo y ahínco, que no veía la luz del sol.

Pero sin actor, ya no había máscaras que destruir.

**  
And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me**

Gin Ichimaru había dejado a su paso a varias divisiones diezmadas, tanto física como moralmente. La confianza ciega que había entre los escuadrones había mermado. Los de la tercera división eran tratados con recelo y desconfianza y su fukutaicho parecía más y más enfermo cada día.

Y la había dejado atrás a ella.

Matsumoto Rangiku había tenido un sueño del que ahora solo quedaban fragmentos desgastados.

Sólo trozos que no valía la pena conservar.

**  
And now somehow **

**all** **that's left are  
Pieces of a dream**

Con todos los días que llevaba sin dormir, no le extrañó que sus ojos pugnaran por cerrarse. Le escocían y habían perdido gran parte de su brillo zafiro. Las ojeras se estaban haciendo tan pronunciadas que incluso con maquillaje a duras penas lograba ocultarlas.

Todo su mundo, sus planes y sus sueños se habían derrumbado.

Su futura vida, el esbozo que había construido ya había desaparecido.

Su vida junto a Gin ya no existía.

**  
And now I'm lost in restless nights  
Just a whisper of the life  
that we created.**

Mientras las sombras caían sobre la SS, en el despacho de la décima división, Rangiku se desperezó y se levantó con un espasmo violento. El sopor y el ensimismamiento habían desaparecido rápidamente. Ahora se encontraba llena de rabia, de angustia, de tristeza.

-¡¡GIN, ICHIMARU, YO TE MALDIGO! ¡TE ODIO!

_Si no estás junto a mí, te odio._

**-¡**TE ODIO!

_Te odio. Ahora y siempre._

-¡Te odio, Gin!

_Te odio, Capitán Gin._

-¡¡GIN ICHIMARU!

_Gin._

_-_¡Gin!

Pero sólo le contestó el aplastante silencio del despacho.

**  
Shadows falling  
I am calling**

Rió un momento de forma mecánica y vacia, recordando esa estúpida disculpa.

¿Por qué se había disculpado? ¿Por seguir a Aizen o por dejarla ahí, sola de nuevo?

"_Lo siento"_

¿Lo sientes, maldito bastardo? ¿En serio?

Aunque asegures que no derramarás más lágrimas, siempre terminas cediendo a esa liberación. Llorar siempre le había supuesto un inmenso alivio, una forma de dejar fluir el nudo de sentimientos contradictorios normalmente albergaba. Sobretodo en esos momentos.

Pero necesitaba más que eso.

Corrió hacia su habitación, pasando por la puerta de la estancia actual de Hinamori, aunque de ella solo quedaba una sombra de lo que fue. Una vida enlatada, conectada a mil instrumentos para que no se escapara su último aliento.

Y eso la enfureció más.

**  
And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me**

**And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...**

Mientras miraba su ahora destrozada habitación apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que llegó a creer que sus dientes se quebrarían por la presión. Las largas uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos abriéndole heridas en la piel tersa que había tenido siempre.

Las fotografías que tenía de ella y de Gin se hallaban a sus pies, con los cristales de los marcos rotos. Eran fotos sin color, sacadas con una cámara de dudosa calidad cuando aún no se podía permitir ningún tipo de lujo. Pero las había guardado siempre con como oro en paño.

Mentalmente intentaba destruir todos los recuerdos que tenía de él. Tenía que quitarse su sonrisa del cerebro. Olvidar su venenosa voz. Olvidar sus ojos escarlatas, del color del atardecer, de la puesta de sol y de la sangre recién derramada.

Que cada noche veía en sueños.

_El tiempo todo lo cura_

Sí, pero ni el tiempo ni la capitana Unohana, por mucho que cosieran sus heridas, podrían hacerlas desaparecer.

No le gustaba pensarlo, pero ahí estaba la inevitable verdad, que ella aún negaba.

Por mucho que llorara o que gritara.

Por mucho que soñara cada noche con él, Gin no estaría allí a la mañana siguiente.

**  
The faded photographs  
The frames of broken glass  
The shattered memories  
Time will soon erase…  
All these souvenirs  
Falls** **from a thousand tears  
But when I wake up you are never there**

Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Y eso significaba que ya no le quedaba nada que perder.

**  
We had hope and now it's broken**

Cayó de rodillas, abrumada por la cruel verdad. Se había ido. Había revolucionado todo lo que ella conocía y se había marchado después, con esa falsa sonrisa bailando en su tenso rostro.

**  
And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me**

Burla, acidez y desprecio, eso era lo que él irradiaba. Destilaba crueldad y mentira en cada poro de su pálida piel.

Un gato en el palomar.

Un zorro en el gallinero.

Camuflado, esperando la oportunidad de asestar el golpe mortal con la fría precisión de un profesional.

**And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...**

Nunca había odiado tanto las sonrisas.

Deseaba borrársela a golpes certeros y violentos.

Con saña, con rabia

Oh, sí, hasta que escupiera bilis y vomitara sangre.., hasta que se le rompieran los huesos de la mandíbula no pensaba parar de golpearlo.

**  
And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream**

Por ser el traidor.

Por ser el capitán del tercer escuadrón.

Por ser Ichimaru.

Por ser Gin.

Por ser el que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Por ser el que la abandonaba, una vez más

Por ser el único hombre al que amaba.

_Por_ _ser tú…_

-..Te odio, Gin.

**  
Pieces of a dream**

¡Gracias a todos por leer! La canción es "Pieces of a dream", de Anastacia.

Y ahora mirad ese botoncito, que os llama como si fuera el lado oscuro de la fuerza de los Ficwritters.

Oh…Sí…Corrómpete al lado review de Fanfiction…

¡¡REVIEW!

_Yuna_ _Aoki_

Pd. ¿Os he pedido ya que me dejéis un review, please?


End file.
